danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:どうしたの?/а
|участие = • Убийственная Школьная Поездка (перевоплощение) |ng код = |судьба = |статус = Неизвестно |игра = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (Упоминается; перевоплощение Пеко Пекоямы) |манга = Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Упоминается; перевоплощение Пеко Пекоямы)}} Сверкающее Правосудие (キラキラセギ Kirakira Seigi) Киракира-чан в японском оригинале, упомянутый персонаж из серии Danganronpa. '' Они печально известный серийный убийца. История До Трагедии Сверкающее Правосудие родом из Испании. В течение своей жизни они решили стать серийным убийцей бдительности, мотив которой вращался вокруг "справедливости" и убийства других преступников. Им принадлежат самые разные маски, которые они носят всегда. Они известны тем, что оставляют маску на месте своих убийств. В какой-то момент их жизни они дали интервью Испанскому журналу а затем убили журналиста, который брал у них интервью. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sparkling Justice does not appear physically in Danganronpa 2, but they receive a few mentions in Chapter 2. They are first mentioned by Sonia when she meets Hajime Hinata in the library on the second island and explains her love of serial killers. She brings up Sparkling Justice as an example and explains some points of their backstory, including how they fight for an ideal of justice, speak Spanish, and leave a mask at the scene of their kill. Peko Pekoyama overheard this conversation and decided to incorporate Sparkling Justice into her plans to save Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from the Killing School Trip by letting him get away with murder. After killing Mahiru Koizumi (supposedly on Fuyuhiko's implicit orders), she left a heroic mask at the crime scene; later, during the Class Trial, she dons another mask and adopts the persona of Sparkling Justice in an attempt to get the class to vote for her as the blackened. During her performance she expounds upon Justice, goes on with long-winded speeches, and uses emoticons in her speech, acting out her idea of what this killer would be like. Peko's gambit worked; her apparent revelation as a prolific serial killer goaded the students into voting her as Mahiru's murderer. It was only after the vote that Sonia managed to convince everyone that Peko could not be Sparkling Justice - as Hajime recalled, the serial killer was based in the area of Spain, and could thus not be a Japanese schoolgirl like Peko. Fortunately for the rest of Class 77-B, further questioning and Fuyuhiko's own inability to uphold Peko's version of events led to Monokuma deciding that Peko was indeed Mahiru's murderer, saving them from mass execution. Identity Неизвестно, кто на самом деле является Сверкающим Правосудием. В Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer намекают, что Такуми Хиджирихара-их настоящая личность, основанная на том, что Такуми провел время в Испании, владеет различными масками и убивает других убийц точно так же, как и Сверкающие Правосудие. Японское имя Сверкающего Правосудия еще больше намекает на Такуми, будучи "KiraKira", что звучит очень похоже на альтернативное название "Убийца Убийц" Такуми. Цитаты *“Правосудие Свершилось! Центр правосудия, пронзенный справедливостью! Ведущая звезда правосудия, которая сияет в ночном небе! Это буду я...Сверкающее Правосудие!” (броская фраза, переведенная на испанский язык Сонией) Факты *"Kirakira", название Сверкающего Правосудия на оригинальном японском языке, является японским звуковым эффектом для чего-то сверкающего или сияющего.Definition of kirakira Кроме того, слово "kirā" означает "убийца".Definition of kirā *Маска, которую Пеко использует для олицетворения Сверкающего Правосудия, происходит из аниме под названием Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito. Аниме транслируется в Королевстве Новоселик, и Сония заявляет, что оно очень популярно там. *Маска Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito появляется в последних титрах Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Сторона Отчаяние #01, на которых Пеко носит её, когда она и другие члены класса 77 посещают летний фестиваль.thumb|200x103px *Эта маска имеет общие характеристики с одним из самых выдающихся талисманов Японии, Пеко-чан из Fujiya Co., в том числе с торчащим наружу языком. Ссылки Навигация en:Sparkling Justice